


【許墨X你】摘桃《R18》

by fronit



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人, 戀與制作人
Genre: F/M, 許墨 - Freeform, 許墨x你 - Freeform, 许墨 - Freeform, 许墨x你 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fronit/pseuds/fronit
Summary: 大家好，文章是《晨光之約》後的車。開車技巧不好，多多包涵。
Relationships: 許墨x你
Kudos: 15





	【許墨X你】摘桃《R18》

【許墨X你】摘桃《R18》

彼此的唇內殘留著櫻桃的香甜氣息，舌尖彼此的交纏、索求著更多的接觸，你伸手抓著他的後背，讓身體更加往他貼緊，他隔著衣物的布料依然能感受到你那雙峰緊緊地朝他胸膛貼緊，你坐落到他的大腿之上，兩腿張開緊緊的夾著他的一條腿，你下身的私處緊緊的在他的大腿上貼著，你在勾引他，他眸光一轉，只覺得情感早就洩露，小心翼翼的作風終於都有了破口，他抬腿故意的頂撞著她的下身，雙唇漸漸的分離，可彼此都在細喘，被他剛剛那麼一頂，你也禁不住的發出呻吟聲來：「嘎……唔……」

你的腰身猛烈的一顫，整個人更加無力的貼近在他的身上，他細說：「老師，你怎麼了？多巴胺分泌過多嗎？」

你細細的喘了好一陣子，這便伸手抓著他微微漲起的肉柱，細細的摩娑、捏玩著，他的臉上也有了紅潮和隱忍著的表情，你學著他剛剛的語氣來：「多巴胺分泌過多的，不是許教授嗎？」

他褲頭的鈕扣和拉鍊被你解開、拉落，他眸光一緊的，突然用力抓緊了你的雙手，把你一把拉扯到睡房去，用力的把你推倒在床上，你還沒反應過來的瞬間，他便一手把你的衣服掀起來，胸罩的前扣被速的解開，他那雙厚實的手掌蓋落你那雙山丘之上，他富有磁性的聲音哼起，他問：「愉悅嗎？」

你那被撥弄的乳頭越發的漲大和堅挺，似是上癮一般，你喜歡被他撫摸的感覺，你說：「不要停……繼續……繼續更多的接觸……」

你眸光一緊的，指尖越發用力的拉扯、搓揉你的莓乳，你的喘息越發的強烈，雙腿夾緊似是難以忍耐那種空虛的寂寞而緊緊摩擦、擺動著，他埋頭細細的轉用舌尖來舔弄你的乳頭，你伸手突然按著他的後杓，你的舉動讓他更加用力的吸吮著，你細細的嚶嚀著，腰身不自覺的輕輕擺動著：「唔……」

被煽動的情欲一刻都制止不下來，直到他的舌頭離開你胸前的那一瞬間，你才意識到渴望他的給予遠超你自己所想的，你細細的問他：「好吃嗎？」

「另一邊的櫻桃嘗過後才知道……」他用食指和中指緊緊夾著你另一邊的乳頭細說，這摘桃的過程還真足夠拆騰，光著胸部都玩弄了那般久，他時而吸吮、時而輕咬的，惹得你不自覺的總會發出聲音來，櫻桃成熟的時被摘取的感覺，痛而快樂得令人著魔。

他的指頭漸漸的滑向你的大腿兩側，隔著內褲的粗指在你的蔭蒂下細細的摳動著，下身被觸碰而顯得敏感的把他的指頭夾緊，他早就留意到你內褲的下方色澤由淺至深的轉變，濕漉的下身溢出了愛液，黏稠的愛液貼著他的兩指之上，你看著他把手指抽出，用舌尖輕輕的細黏掉，眼角輕睨向你，唇邊依舊帶笑，他一如以往的像只狐狸一樣的狡計又惑人，你的內褲被他輕易的拉扯下來，雙腿被他強行的擘開，他把上衣都脫下了，他從內褲挖出了變得粗大的大棒子來，四根指頭輕輕的抹開你下身的兩瓣，將那玩意輕輕的塞了進去，你抓緊著床鋪的一角，被突入的感覺相當的難耐，他粉嫩的龜頭在你花穴間不斷的發大和進出，每捅入一下都更加大了插抽的力度和速感，你除了叫喊、喘息，早就沒空閒跟他進行閒聊，你的下身將他不安分插入的大棍子包覆得更緊，你知道他才走去不到一半，可猛烈的搖撞令你感覺快要昏厥過去，既疼痛又舒爽的感覺難以形容，體力一直不足的你感覺難以熬下去：「許墨……下次再繼續……好麼？」

「剛剛不是說不要停麼？我正愉悅著，你不會拒絕我的吧？」他把手貼緊了你的臉頰上，大概一直以來都壓抑著自己的情感，一旦爆發了，他感覺自己剎不及車來，下身興奮得充血、而爆出細小的血管，他把話說畢後，這下越發用力的全速前進，一下子頂到最深處，「啪嗒」的抽插聲總是那樣把氣氛燃漲，你的眼淚輕輕的從眼角滾落，被奪去童貞的疼痛遠超你的想像，你口齒不清的說：「唔……啊……痛……」

可撕裂的痛感並沒有要將你擊毀，他塞進你內裡的棒子依舊精神得很，漲得更大，你能感覺到他一晃一動都能觸到你的感知與痛覺，鮮紅的液體從你的大腿內側滑落，你知道他漲大的棍子在找尋著發洩處，你開始慌張了，你的雙腿被他拉得更開，他說：「抱歉，我忍不住了，要射進裡面了。」

「等……等一……啊！」他下身的熾熱一瞬飛濺在她的花穴間，滿滿的白液全射進你的子宮內壁，你感覺自己的身體似是早就不失控了一樣，隨著他的射入，身體敏感的微微拱起了腰身來，雙乳也隨之晃動著。

在激戰過後，他終於把肉棒抽出，你在床上大口大口的喘著氣，直到呼吸慢慢平穩下來的時候，才慢慢的爬起身來想要逃離他的掌控，可被他弄痛的下身導致你的動作並不利索，他伸手一下按著你的背部，將你按在床上，他說：「你說對了，多巴胺分泌過多。今晚，我們一直愉悅下去吧！」

「唔……啊！」你抓著前方的枕頭，一下趴在床上，只感到下方又再被突入，時而上下、時而左右的擺動著，你的身體跟著他的節奏而晃動著，隔天醒來時，你早就記不清楚跟他做了多少次了……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
